Persistent Second Hand
by Keiko Mitsu
Summary: 100 years after the deaths of the Sinners, and Chrno, Shader lives on to bring the Sinners back and kill Pandaemonium, all except Chrno.But what's this?Aion WANTS to revive Chrno? Was Aion's real plan to get Chrno to himself all along? AionXChrno
1. Introduction: My Watch

This is my first fic on this site... please go easy on me and PLEASE review...Arigato...

Introduction: My Watch

"It's been a full one hundred years. That beautiful, medium-sized, galactic center piece has both risen and fallen exactly thirty five thousand, seven hundred seventy five times. And I have been the only Sinner of the last six to be able to count them all by hand…

"I'm Shader, and this story is actually about my beloved friend and brother, Chrno, and how he attempted to save your world and ours.

"The other five Sinners have been dead a long time now… some for over the passing one hundred years, others right at the time Aion tried to destroy Pandaemonium. Chrno was one of those; that died during the Christopher Era as I call it; the 1920's in your world. Chrno gave his life with the watch around Rosette Christopher's neck, and I couldn't be prouder of him; he had saved your world but in Pandaemonium there was still war. I still lived in Eden with the bodies of my fallen companions; Aion, Genai, Rizelle, and Viede. My goal: To bring back the Sinners and rid our world of Pandaemonium, be free, and carry out Aion's ideas, minus the destruction of your world hopefully. In order to do that, I would have to find away of restoring them all; especially Aion himself."

August 21, 2020- 9:15 P.M.

An eagle flew to her left arm as she scribbled down notes and ideas for reviving the other Sinners: she had planned to leave Chrno out of the revival for he would only disrupt Aion's plans. The young girl stood on that balcony, writing furiously as if each word would slip from her mind had she not written it down only milliseconds before the next. Finally she stopped and the eagle pecked at her cheek to take a break. "Easy Eiro," she said soothingly to the bird, "It will be figured out any day now." She sat in the large comfy chair in the family room. Many memories flooded through her head.

Shader took a small sip of her tea and set it down for Eiro. Eiro dipped his beak into the cup and drank a small bit then pulled it back up radiantly, blinking and looking around.

"EIRO!" Shader exclaimed, but the bird was not alarmed, he just kind of looked at her, very unamused as if to ask her "What?" She threw her long arms around the bird and her cat ears twitched a few times at his squawking, "I FIGURED IT OUT! IT CAME TO ME EIRO!" She let him go and ran to the lab to cook up her creation of reviction.

August 23, 2020- 9:15 A.M.

She was dead tired from working for thirty-six hours straight but she had to get it done. Finally it was done. Shader had discovered, formulated and created the ultimate achievement; an Astral Line Reciever and Condenser in the shape of two horns. The horns were like receptors a devil must wear at all times to receive Astral energy and survive off legion, but these horns were modified and especially created by Shader herself, with an extra set for Aion's use in case the other pair malfunctioned or seized to perform. These great pieces of art were powerfully mastered in such a state that they greatly amplify the source of the Astral energy, adjusting it to ample amounts of competence to the devil receiving it. These specific horns were meant for Aion, she would make less intense ones for the others and herself.

August 23, 2020- 10:50 A.M.

Shader crept down to the room, cold with death, so quiet the sound was alarmingly loud, ready to break an eardrum with just the slightest movement. Shader walked with the cat-like movements she had aquired from birth and stepped up to the tomb that lay her idol, ruler, leader, and best friend. "Aion…" She whispered, "After years of promise, tears, and trial… I have found a solution to your state of being. Come back to me brother…"

She placed the horns carefully in the made out devillion slots to the top sides of his head. They slipped in as her calculations had concluded and she saw his eyes not bolt but slowly raise as if he had awaken from a long needed, and long taken, sleep.

Well thats the intro thing.. i hope you liked it. Please review for as soon as you do i will post the first chapter i promise! A special treat for the first to review!


	2. Chapter 1: Revival of the Sexiest

WOW guys! I posted this fic yesterday and I got a review already! Someone REALLY wanted get that special treat. Well my special treat to this person is for her to get her name in my favorite authors, and she gets to make unlimited requests for my fanfic. GlorysGirl4ever is now first on my favorites list and please, if you're reading chapter one review ASAP and you can maybe get a treat too. This is so exciting! Hope you like!

Chapter 1: Revival of the Sexiest

Aion's eyes were now half open as they skimmed softly, almost lovingly over Shader's face. His weak, stiff arm slowly rose from the tomb. She felt cold skin press against her warm cheek and her eyes closed as she melted into it. "…Shader…" His voice was groggy and scratchy at the same time.

"Aion." She responded, the smile grew at hearing it nonetheless.

"Shader…? What year is it?"

"2020 Aion-sama… You have been dead one hundred years…"

Aion sat up, now suddenly well again. His legion fill his body and his mind grew furious. The hand that lay softly upon her cheek drew back and came down hard on it leaving a harsh red mark on her warm cheeks, her glasses fell clear off her face to the far corner of the room; there they lay, as alone and silent as she.

She stared, stunned and speechless.

Aion put on his own glasses that lay on a table next to his sleeping place, "Shader," his voice once again now purified, so cool, so smooth, so _erotic_, that it could most likely melt an emerald if spoken upon. He shook his head, tsking her as if she were a child to be punished, "Shader, Shader, what am I ever going to do with you?"

"H-Huh?" The usually hyper neko half-purred, half-stuttered, fear covered her face.

"How could you have waited so long? How could you have made me _sleep_ so long as I've _missed _the last _ONE HUNDRED YEARS_ SHADER?" He bellowed, loud enough to wake the other dead in the room but they still lay motionless.

She screamed and fell back, his sin-ridden eyes glaring down at her like a magnifying glass; the poor ant.

"Little bug, caught in this web of persistent, unchanging time… What have you done?" That crimson smile of his leaked toxic words of what seemed to be hate… yet love at the same time.

"Gomen…" She spoke, "Forgive me Aion!"

Without hesitation he got up from his resting and knelt to her, holding out his hand as if he were a grand prince and she, the one who lost her slipper, "Look what you have done…" he spoke with a pure, loving smile now.

She smiled as well and giggled as she elegantly took his hand, cutely touching her shoulder to her cheek. Then he helped her up and pulled her into a silent waltz.

"La Dee Da Dum Da Dee!" Sung Aion as he stepped in time with the rhythm in his mind.

Shader laughed excitedly, "Oh, Aion! I'm so glad to have you back."

He dipped her at her glasses, she scooped them up and placed them on her cute little nose as he brought her back up and her face aligned with his. "Kiss me, please, my rose? Wilt thou?" He asked, meltingly.

"A-Aion-sama…" She just didn't quite understand. She gulped, her face was red hot and red to boot.

He pressed her against the wall; feelings like this had not filled his veins for as long as he could remember. His now warmish hand pressed against the cold cement wall, and among the dead, he pressed his lips to hers in the homemade morgue.

She felt his lips and his heart beat ever so closely to hers. Her kitten ears twitched in excitement and she placed her hands softly to his chest. She felt a warm, soft, sweet tongue enter her lips and part them as if they were never meant to be closed to begin with. And then her tongue moved against his, for love and for life, both reborn.

Within instants the moment is shattered as the tongue and lips are parted, Aion had pulled away. "Now, Kitten we have work to do." He stormed eagerly out of the room, a finger in the air and he left with an excited, "And we start with coffee!"

Shader clapped her hands happily and kicked her heels, "Whoopee! Aion's back! Aion's back!" She sang as she ran after him.

As they drank their coffee, Aion made proposals and spoke of ideas to come, the general conversation he would have with Shader. Shader was just in awe, eyes sparkling, she'd never felt so happy. She nodded to each sentence he so generously gave her and accepted everything with gratitude, until… she heard the words… "…and then I'll revive Chrno how you revived me. I've got special plans for the little traitor. He will come back to us Kitten. I promise."

Shader gasped upon this and dropped her coffee, "Y-You'll w-wha--?"

Aion smirked, "Get a few pairs of horns set up, my rose. You fix up the other boys and I'll get down to Chrno. Saddle up partners we're taking over this planet… AGAIN! Yeehaw!" The mighty words of Genai echoed through the family room and Shader was left alone, stunned.

After Aion was all packed up and ready to head off Eden, he made a quick pit stop to Shader's room. He took a sexy minute of his time and leant against her door frame, wrapping his knuckle lightly on the door in a rhythm not unlike the waltz in his head. He gave that sexy grin when she looked up from her work.

"Yes Aion? What is it?"

"I'm heading back down to Earth, Kitten. Are you almost done figuring out some contraptions for the other boys?" He sat down on the bed across from her desk, crossing his legs and leaning his head on his palm as if bored.

"Uh hai… Aion-sama… D-Demo… may I ask? What are you planning for Chrno?"

His eyes grew furious but his voice and body stayed calm as he spoke, "No you may not ask. Now where is the extra set of horns you made for me?"

"In your room… on your dresser… why?"

He smirked again, "Those are for Chrno."

"What?" She got up fast, "No sir! You can't! Those are your replacements and what if Chrno can't handle them!"

"Believe me, Shader, he can handle them. And as for the replacements… please make two more sets. I'm not sure when I'll be back but I'll keep in touch. Thanks again Kitten." He winked, kissed her cheek and left, leaving her melted and confused, once again.

Alright guys, what did you think of this one? I want to hand out more treats so give me more reviews PWEASE! I Love you all for reading this though thank you thank you so much! And next chapter will definitely have Chrno in it! I promise! smile

P.S. The "echoing words of Genai" were put on here exclusively for my best friend whom is a great fan of cowboys and most likely Genai. There you are Shina! heart


	3. Chapter 2: Behold,Thou Art Fair,My Slave

_A personal review is needed after this chapter. The first person to say something personally gets there name in my profile or in the story (smile) Happy winning!_

Chapter 2: "Behold, Thou Art Fair, My Slave"

He awoke, still believing himself to be in the Christopher Era. However, he didn't wake up as you would predict a being to wake after a long and terrible nightmare full of horror and uncertain death. He woke up calmly; though in a sleep of despair, he slept with a smile so the angels would not tend to him. It was this he wished as punishment… hell after death, not bliss. He imagined, just as he had died, that the angels of both Mary Magdalene and Rosette Christopher saw him lying there, under the shade of the church, in the warmth of the sun, smiling his blissful smile as his head was cushioned by her cold shoulder. He imagined the girls smiling happily and floating away knowing he was safe. Reality was not so beautiful.

Dark angels of death covered his sub-existence with a pain of fire's breath combined with an unfolding of a physical hatred slapping him in the face. Everywhere was tears and blood and regrets in the form of eternal reminiscences, he couldn't breathe, for if he did his lungs would fill with a pale dust that was once locusts thousands of years ago. This 'life' of hell existed as an inevitable nightmare from which he was forbidden to escape…

…Until his eyes opened for the first time on this night. This awaking was as blissful as his death appeared to be. A soft hand lay on his cheek, one of warmth. His body was paralyzed from the seemingly foreverness he had felt he slept in. Once he saw to whom the hand on his face belong the paralysis increased ten-fold to a painful toxin spreading throughout his body but this was only his own adrenaline, not the work of the hand's master.

"My friend…" He spoke in that menacing tone, "…Chrno…" A smile danced upon the man's lips and these lips were the only thing on that face that Chrno could see. The man's sharp eye tooth dipped over the lower teeth of his lower jaw just as his sharp eye dipped down to skim Chrno's young yet handsome, flawless body. "Chrno," he repeated softer, a whisper, like a ghost-- white and pure.

Chrno coughed up the dust of the locusts and struggled, his body twitching from death and fear of the man that now stood above him, so overpowering, so amazing.

He grinned that evil grin and stroked the cheek his hand was on lightly with his soft index nail, "Hush."

To Aion, he not only would not obey again, but his body simply could not.

Aion gripped Chrno's chin with his index and thumb, already irritated but Aion's specialty was showing no such properties of annoyance. He growled lightly, "Chrno… you are alive. Thank your late and present Master." He said bluntly, a statement only he would make.

Chrno grunted but not so much more would come from his throat as a small whine.

"You're life I have given you is a small amount of your own, I have made no contract although I've given you enough to allow you to live in this child form as always, you now have enough energy to riddle me this—will you live forever with me, or die forever in hell?"

Chrno glared at him, he had not been awake but 120 seconds after three generations of sleep and already his 'master' was ordering him to speak.

"I have with me, two amazingly powerful items of life for you… all for you… if you agree to my deal."

It was then Chrno gained the thought process to answer, "Never."

The triumphant smile evaporated leaving the salty disappointment. This response, however, was expected so the demon continued to speak in his saracastic wit, "Tsk, tsk, young sinner… how could you possibly stand such torture any longer…"

"I'm strong… and my love for Rosette and Mary will see to it that I never belong to YOU again!" He proceeded to choke uncontrollably once again.

Aion put a hand to Chrno's chest and stopped the coughing, staying inhumanly calm, then he mimicked, "Your 'love for Rosette and Mary'… Well they're both DEAD Chrno! Deal with it. Now… I have horns, more powerful than natural ones, and now you will too. I'll attach these to you and you'll become my pet. Whether you like it… or not." He glared and sat on the bench, holding Chrno's head in his lap.

Chrno struggled again but still his body was useless, "Aion stop it! I want to be dead! I'm DEAD Aion! Deal with it! I want this punishment!"

"Oh don't worry Chrno… life can be just as bad if not worse than hell and if that is your wish I can make it happen. I'll gladly punish you for your sins; in fact I was not planning on letting you get off scot-free, you know."

Chrno whined again, "Leave me alone! Let me die! You said you were giving me a choice live with you or die in hell and I choose hell! You cannot forever play God, Aion!"

"Who says? Your God?" He let out a hysterical laughter, "Don't you see Chrno? It's like I've always said! God IS the enemy! All the supposed 'good' you've done for this world and yet look at you, suffering in hell! I give you no choice consider THIS your punishment!" With that Aion plunged the horns hard into the slots on Chrno's head and watched the small devil replenish to his full and perfect self.

The legion flooded Chrno's body, he cried out in defeat and loss and power. He gripped onto anything he could for support. He felt his finger curl around into Aion's long silvery soft hair, the unnatural feeling of comfort came with the pain of being condoled by a monster. His other hand softly gripped Aion's shirt and tears fell from the astonishing endowment the horns gave. He grunted and sobbed and stopped immidiatly once two warm hands traveled up under his tight black shirt touching his skin gingerly. The feel of finger tips upon his numb, agony-ridden body broke peace to a mind full of anguish. He looked up into the eyes of his curse and his eyes narrowed. Aion's eyes remained tranquil and almost forgiving but Chrno dared not to think love of them. He growled once his body finished its tortuous feel and pushed himself as far away from Aion as he could but to his stupefaction he was pulled back into these arms, not by such but as if by a rope or cord of some sort, right around his neck. He choked and was flung into Aion's grasp. The devil laughed coolly and held his prize, "Good boy Chrno… stay." He smiled down at him.

"I will not be your dog again, Aion." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"That sounded like a growl to me Chrno, bad dog." The slick elder man said whilst pulling on the forbidding leash.

Chrno struggled and panted and gripped the invisible bridle, "LET ME GO!" As he said this Aion dissipated the deterrent and Chrno flew into a muddy puddle on his back, legs spread, elbows down behind him on the ground. No surprise enveloped the younger demon's face, just anger, hurt, a sharp glare towards this…this… FORCED KING! "… I hate you…"

"We'll see." He crouched down into the mud, not caring about the dirt on hi white outfit, "You remember when we were kids…"

He looked away, "I don't want to remember when we were kids… you seductive ass hole."

"Seductive? As I remember, you were the one that wanted to give something a try… you remember? You leant in---" he started to lean.

"NO!" Chrno screamed and got up trying to run but Aion appeared in front of him catching him in a dip and laying him down once again in the mud kissing him passionately.

Chrno felt the warm tongue in his still frozen mouth from death, he tried to get away but the paralysis overtook him again and he felt his fingers entangle between the strands of Aion's hair once more.

Aion pulled away when he saw fit and nuzzled his nose sarcastically to his winning's and kissed it lightly, "Let's go home to Eden shall we?"

Chrno looked away with his eyes but didn't respond with words. He knew there was nothing more he could do.

_So that's it. This was done during three spares at school. Sorry for the wait, thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. REVIEW for special rewards!_


	4. Chapter 3: Love Like Winter

_ZOMG GUYS! I got my computer back! Thank you all for being so unbelievably patient and thank you thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate them. A special thanks to the "anonymous" Kat who brought my inspiration on. It might still take a while to put this one up because I haven't been into the story in a while… so I lost my computer in August and got it back last week... It's now November 27….. (sigh)._

_Any who, as awaited… Chapter Three of Persistent Second Hand………………………………………..PS Contain's rape…_

Chapter 3: Love Like Winter

**Chrno's POV:**

So, I'm sitting in my room, my old room in Eden… This place brings back many memories. Aion left everything just as I had that day I left…

"_Chrno," I had heard some one say, standing outside my room, I was laying on my bed, one sheet over top of me, depressed and lonely. The loss of Mary had taken a huge chunk out of me, my life. All of my happiness, usual optimism and most regretfully- my smile, were gone with her. "Master Aion and the others would like to see you down stairs." I heard Shader say in an unusually serious voice, almost sad. Who was she sad for? Who could be depressed living in Eden? Like Gods? I couldn't think of anyone; until my lips parted and in a hoarse voice, as if I hadn't spoken in years, croaked out a name.  
"Mary Magdalene…" Random tears fell from my eyes that I had no idea would grace my cheeks with their existence. It then occurred to me who she was sad for… me…  
"Come down, they'll make you feel better Chrno," She said._

_I got out of my bed, stumbling over my clothes as I seemed to leave them everywhere these days, I didn't live life, I walked through it. And with that attitude I stepped, left, right, left, right, left… was I counting? Did I really have nothing better to think about? No… nothing… As if I were a zombie I fell to Aion's chest when I got to the bottom and sobbed._

"_Chrno! You need to stop this! It's been an entire month and it's time for you to get over her! She's just a human Chrno!"_

"_Human… human's hearts… so innocent… human's lives, so short that they mean so much more… my life is so long… will I live forever? My life is meaningless then…"_

"_Make it mean something with me Chrno. We'll destroy the short-livers and we'll take over the earth. No more living in shadows, Pandaemonium will be destroyed!"_

"_No…" I had no more energy to say anything but that…_

"_Chrno!" He took my shoulders, "You were always with me before her! I'll make you see! You're life is worth living!"_

"_No…" I repeated._

"…_Chrno…" He whispered and I felt something strange, a hand on my stomach. She always used to do that…  
"Mary?"_

_The hand slipped under my shirt to touch my skin and I shuddered, a sign that this was not Mary. "…Chrno…" he repeated.  
This was Aion? Aion was doing this? My master Aion? The Aion that controlled me? The Aion that used to be my best friend? The Evil Aion that wanted to take over the world and destroy a race I loved? "NO!" I screamed and pushed him away, my passion made me stronger. "I am no one's slave but passion's." I said as I was caught by Genai.  
Aion glared at me, "That is a terrible thing to be slave to, Chrno."_

"_Better than you!" I glared back._

"_I disagree. When you are passion's slave emotions make you do irrational things. I'll make you do things to better an entire existence and free our race."_

_I spit in his face. He wiped it off._

"_You see? Irrational. That was a naughty thing to do as I try to help you, my pet." A smirk grew on his tanned, soft skinned… DISPICKABLE face._

_I growled. He stepped to me, sliding his hand inside my pants this time. I struggled but Genai was strong. "Whoa there, cowboy. Eh, Aion? Ya gonna saddle him up or should I?"_

"_I don't know Genai… that seems…" A pause, the pause relieved me but then, "necessary actually… Relevant enough, take him to your room and I'll meet you there with Viede."_

"_NO!" I screamed but Genai's hand covered my mouth and he dragged my exhausted body away._

_I was strapped down to Genai's bed, my hands tied before me, my knees belted down to the bed and my rump bent upward, I was completely naked and I knew, oh I knew, what was happening (I know what you're thinking, how could I not… but… I was so out of it at this point in my life I wouldn't have been able to name the color grass was)._

_Eventually, Aion came down with Viede, they stripped down and Aion looked me over, I could feel his cold stare on my heated and embarrassed backside._

"_You're worth it, Chrno. You'll see."_

'_Then why am I tied down?' I wanted to ask, 'Love me if you love me… but you're love is cold... you're touch is December… I'm frightened Aion… you scare me…' I wouldn't dare let the words pass, not on my life._

_Aion moved onto the bed and to my surprise reached over me, one hand wrapped around to grab hold of my cock and the other untied the belts on my knees._

_I gasped at both the feeling and the shock of being let lose._

"_Thank you, Genai but I changed my mind. No saddling to be done today. An excellent job you've done but really, I need to love Chrno to prove I love him."_

_I thought about that, 'Read my mind?'_

"_Ya love 'im, Aion?" Genai stared, puzzled._

"_Yeah, I love him."_

_Viede looked around the room, "So, then what do you want us to do?"_

"_You can do what you want with him while I take him."_

_I snarled, "I'm not a tool, stop treating me like one."_

"_Did I tell you to speak?" His December stare…_

_My bark fought back, "I'M NOT A DOG!"_

"_Heal!"_

_Again, to a surprise, did I feel a lash, a whip smack right on my ass. A lash so hard I bled and then that's when I shut up._

"_Good boy. I knew I'd need this crop though. Thank you Genai."_

_Genai nodded, "No prob'm." _

_Aion turned me around to face him, retied my hands, re-spread my legs and stroked down my body, "What should we do first boys?"_

_My mouth stayed shut, but my eyes widened and screamed._

_Then boys were excited, those two pigs, the ones I called friends. Genai looked me over with his gross up-and-down glancing, "I'll take 'is mouth"_

_Viede continued to look at me, he knew it was wrong, I could tell he knew it was wrong, "I'll use mine."_

_Aion shot a glance to him, "You'll what?"_

"_I'd like to give him some pleasure."_

_I looked over at Viede, my eyes looked hurt I'm sure but they thanked him. I didn't want to be sucked but it's better than anything else a devil could think to do to me._

_He knelt down near the edge of the bed, curled over me. I gulped and shut my eyes tight as he licked up my long shaft making it immediately hard. I kept my eyes shut and tried to convince myself that everything would be alright. Eventually, after teasing me for a while (and the now burning eyes of the other two who also got turned on as they watched), Viede parted his lips over my cock and slid his mouth down and over the area. I screamed out in pleasure I'm sure. I mean, why wouldn't I? Then he began to suck and as he sucked my hips made little bucking movements. That's when I started to open my eyes but as soon as I did I quickly shut them for the sight was unbearable. Genai's long, rock hard, cock was nearing my mouth. He touched the tip to it and parted my lips with it. I felt tears fall. No pain, only humiliation and a sick feeling in my stomach but I had to get it over with. I slowly opened my mouth and took the man in. I had never done it before and I'm sure it was quite noticeable. I tried to mimic what Viede was doing to me. I sucked harder as the pleasure got better; it gave me something to help busy my mind from teasing like Viede's tongue dancing around my penis in a twirling motion. I moaned into the man's cock and sucked faster, my hips now bucking like crazy. It was then that Aion made his move. Softly and gently he took my quivering hips in his hands. He moved it up to position and my legs were spread wide around him. Viede adapted to the movement; crawling up onto the bed and sucking harder now. I moaned and groaned, and wasn't really aware of what was happening, not really aware that these two were merely a distraction from the pain I was about to feel. My long-ago-friend put the head of his penis to my virgin opening. I squealed but then felt a hand grip my hair forcing me to keep my face on the genital and then the head pulled away. I felt now a wet finger touch me; he must have sucked it for lubrication. I gulped down something from Genai and anticipated the pain but Viede's pleasure yet again increased. There were too many feelings at one time, I felt like I was going to explode, I felt so… alive…? Aion pushed the first finger in, sliding it in and out and in and out until my insides were used to it, it actually felt good, comforting. Then he slide a second in with it and I felt the man's fingers slid again in and out until I was stretched to that. A little pain occurred but Genai was getting close and quite frankly, so was I. Now was the pain, I figured, an I was right with the sliding in of the third finger I felt my skin break at the stretch but with my head held tight to a cock and my cock held tight to a face I could not scream out in pleasure or pain. I knew the entrance of the real would be much worse but now tears continued to fall as the blood helped move the three fingers in and out. Genai bucked his hips into my mouth, banging my head on and off the pillow until finally he came, the sick, twisted, thick liquid filled my mouth in seconds, it shot right to the back of my throat and I gagged but he held it there 'til he was finished and didn't let me go until I had swallowed it all. He then let go of my hair, exited my soiled mouth, and flopped on the carpet underneath us. Viede sucked harder and harder and now Aion smiled over to me._

"_Chrno… now that you can speak back to me… how does this feel?"_

_I grit my teeth and grunted, "It hurts."_

"_It does, hmm?" His voice was a soft sweet whisper, "Should I be gentler with you?"_

_I nodded but I didn't know how he could be, he was already being so soft with me._

_Viede went softer as well at that gesture and the moment seemed to calm without the cowboy. My body started to relax._

"_That's it, my pet," Aion whispered to me, "relax and it will hurt a lot less."_

_He was right. The pain from the three fingers had died down once I was paying closer attention and opened myself up more when relaxed._

_He coaxed me with his voice, "Alright Chrno, I'm going to enter you now," he sounded so much in love, "And I'm going to be as gentle as I possibly can."_

_For some reason, I didn't object. I closed my eyes softly, my teeth ungrit and I nodded. I felt serene and the soft suckles on my penis felt nice. Then Viede picked up speed again. He sucked hared and faster than ever and I gripped the pillow beside each of my ears and bucked again. Aion slowly pushed himself inside, removing his fingers. Again, a mixture of feelings! Pleasure and pain, serenity and fury, I panted and moaned and screamed out the mixture of feeling in my voice. Aion hit a weird spot inside me, a spot at the far back within me, immediate pleasure shot out of me and with it I came. Viede, though, didn't do what I had done. He wasn't forced to swallow but he sucked and sucked and sucked me dry, swallowing all of it as he did. I couldn't believe how kind he was, I couldn't believe how much pleasure he had given, how bearable he had made this experience. My body went limp with Aion inside me and Viede pulling off. There was another pause. I welcomed the pause and I spoke._

"_Thank you, Viede, my one true friend."_

_Another pause. The intensity of the sentence in the middle of the sweaty room, on the soiled bed meant the world to everyone in it. There was a moment of silence, a nod from the one who had helped me and then a soft thrust one the point of this 'lover' inside me. He hit it again, "Ugh!" I cried out. This pleasure, just what was he hitting? Aion then got more on top of me, laying on me as he thrust his cock inside me, over and over again. I bit my lower lip and gripped the pillow as I let out small muffled moans. Aion would grunt every once in a while but nothing major and nothing sexy. The then took my gripping hands and ripped them off the pillow, he put them onto the skin on his back and my nails dugs into them but he didn't flinch. His skin was so soft; it was so sweet tasting as I lovingly kissed the man's shoulder. I grunted and panted and moaned at this love making. "…Chrno…" he half panted, half whispered, "…I love you…"_

"Chrno," I now hear some one say, standing outside my room, I am lying on my bed, one sheet over top of me and I shake from my remembering. It is the same voice that always came to get me for dinner, the voice of the girl that would always sit by my bedside to comfort me. I could always talk to her. She was always so optimistic, so giddy and funny and cute. I sit back up and look at the girl I had missed so much.

"Shader!" A smile brightens my face, I get up and run to her, I hug her tight and swing her around, "My beautiful sister! I've missed you so much!" I kiss her cheeks, her ears her neck, and my eyes kiss hers.

He laughs happily, just how I remember her. "Hey bro!" She giggles, "I've missed you too! Good to see you're up and about. I came to get you for dinner."

I laugh, "Just like always."… just like always. Suddenly I feel that living here again wont be so bad. I'm actually very excited, "You brought me back didn't you?"

"Well… I made the horns… but it was Aion's idea to bring you back."

"Aion…?" I ask, it seemed strange that he would.

"Yeah. He must be in love with you or something!" She is just joking, I cant tell by her laugh, but I still ponder the comment as if it were serious.

"Yeah…" I say seriously, "…Must be…"

"Come on bro! I'm sure you have lots to talk about." She throws her arm around me and we head down the stairs together, "We can have dinner together again. Yay!" We laugh but I still feel a bit out of place.

_SO! I guess that's it. I know that this was a very long chapter and very very explicit… sorry if you don't lie that kind of thing and sorry if its terrible (first time here…). Last time you guys didn't give me a PERSONAL review like I asked but maybe you just didn't quite understand what that means. I'd like constructive criticism (hopefully nothing too mean) I'd like the use of my pen name, exclamation marks…and excitement guys? Pwease? I'd really like it to be longer. The reviews on chapter three were really nice, but it was mostly nagging about how I should update. Yes, I realize that I've been taking a while to up this chapter but… cut me some slack it's crunch time what with diplomas and everything (pout). Anyways. The "name in the story" treat is still up for grabs but I want a REAL personal comment from someone. Good luck to all._


End file.
